Destiny
by Arun
Summary: A new enemy has arrived and it is now up to Ranma and the sailors to deal with him... A typical sailor moon/Ranma 1/2 crossover... Nope! Read and see for yourself.


SMARTALECK PRODUCTIONS  
  
Destiny  
  
By arun  
  
  
Prolouge   
  
This is a Ranma 1/2 - Sailor Moon crossover with certain  
aspects of Ramayana.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Rumiko Takahashi and Shogukkan own Ranma and the cast  
members of Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi is one of the most brilliant  
people to walk on the face of this earth. We the fans of the anime  
world are forever indebted to her for giving us Ranma and co. Thank you  
Rumiko Takahashi for bringing laughter back into our lives.  
  
Naoko Takeuchi, Toei animation and KODANSHA, owns sailor  
Moon and its characters.  
  
I do not own the characters of both these shows, nor do I  
even pretend to own them. This work of fiction is but a tribute to the  
above anime shows.  
  
Guys:  
  
*....* indicate thoughts. In the first and second chapters  
indicates Japanese and "..." indicates Chinese.  
  
In all the other chapters, the reciprocal is true.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Silver millennium...  
  
In one of many tropical forests of earth, an area that  
would later be known to humans as the Gangetic plain millennia into the  
future, a termite mound stood tall and proud with its spires reaching  
to the star studded evening skies above. The mound stood surrounded by  
lush green trees in all their glory. If one focused his attention on  
his senses, he could hear the roar of the Ganges the background. Even  
then, the river would be barely audible over the soft, persistent hum  
that seemed to permeate the air. The hum was as unnatural as anything  
ever could be and yet at the same time it seemed to be the most natural  
thing in the world. It brought peace and a sense of longing to one's  
heart. The flora seemed to revel in the clearing sprouting shoots and  
growing denser than anywhere else in the forest. The fauna too seemed  
to be possessed by the unnatural peace. A peace, which made their  
genetically imprinted fear of predators and the like to disappear into  
thin air.  
  
Birds with feathers of every hue hid from the relentless  
fury of the sun on the branches of the trees that littered the edges of  
the clearing. They sang and made merry with their mating calls and  
beautiful songs. Yet, their voices never drowned out the hum.  
  
A monkey suckled its young while sitting on a branch. It  
had a vacant dreamy expression on its face. Another member of the clan  
was grooming a male who seemed to be the ruler of the troop. More  
prowled the grounds pausing infrequently to pick a fruit or two that  
had fallen from the tree and ate it. Still others ate mud from a corner  
of the clearing to satisfy their body's salt requirement.  
  
Presently a sambar with its kid walked into the clearing.  
It bleated once in a while as it continued its search for its clan. A  
tigress had stalked them the other day and had singled out its kid for  
a meal. The others had fled and yet she had remained. Her maternal  
instincts had been too strong and she had given in to them. Putting  
herself between the young tigress and her kid she had faced off with  
the mistress of the jungle. The tigress was a tad young and  
inexperienced. After a standoff that lasted all through the morning the  
tigress had finally abandoned the hunt and had went off in search of  
greener pastures. During the course of initial stalk and the subsequent  
standoff the clan had disappeared and mother and child were left to  
fend for themselves. Now they stood their survival dependent upon  
nature's mercy, which was miserly at the best of times.  
  
The kid was tired from the long march across the grasslands  
and the forest and it bleated in a tone that any mother would have  
recognized at once. Immediately the sambar halted its march and the kid  
headed towards her udder. Dinner served!  
  
The flow of adrenalin decreased and the sambar relaxed. The  
clearing seemed so peaceful to her primitive mind that she dropped all  
pretences of being on the guard. She settled down and ruminated whilst  
her kid tugged heartily at her udder.  
  
A tigress and its three cubs marched into the clearing  
through one of the footpaths that the animals had created. The great  
predator of the forests yawned and stretched her back before she rested  
her body on the soft grass covered ground. The kittens immediately  
began fooling around. The tigress swatted gently with her massive paws  
when one of her kitten tried to get her into the game. With her head  
neatly tucked, away between her legs she eyed the sambar speculatively.  
  
The sambar too locked eyes with the meat-eater. Normally  
her self-preservation instincts would have kicked in and she and her  
kid could have made fast tracks but something the likes of which her  
primitive mind could not comprehend prevented her. A sense of peace and  
love permeated the air and quenched the raging fire that was her fear.  
Still wary of the newcomer she refused to let her eyes wander away from  
the predator. There was more at stake than just her life for her to  
carelessly ignore the predator. The tiger too seemed content to remain  
as she was with her eyes locked on the young ruminant mother. It too  
was concerned about its kittens. The maternal instincts of a mother  
could not be over ridden even by the sanctity of the clearing.  
  
Presently the hum whose pitch had been rising slowly but  
steadily for the past decade or two began to reach a crescendo. The  
whole clearing glowed and a small breeze picked up. The monkeys became  
agitated and began to chatter as they jumped up and down at their  
positions. The tigress stood up and the kittens duly stopped playing  
and took their positions behind her. Mother would protect them from  
whatever was happening. The sambar for her part stopped her mastication  
and stood up. Her kid bleated confusedly while trying to reach for her  
udder. She nudged the kid to her side and they stood staring at the  
shadows under a tree.  
  
The pebbles that rested under the tree began to rise into  
the air. A sphere of pure energy flickered in the midst of the floating  
pebbles. The sphere began to throb and ballooned before exploding in a  
burst of light. When the blinding light finally died away it revealed a  
man and a woman of ordinary appearance with an air of sanctity about  
them.  
  
The man had the tan of one who wandered frequently into the  
sun. His brownish complexion was what one would expect of an inhabitant  
of the topics. He carried himself with an air of purity about him. The  
man was dressed in the hide of a tiger, which covered just so that his  
modesty did not suffer. His face was handsome to look at though it was  
marred by a thin scar that ran from near his right ear to just an inch  
above his lips. The scar was almost invisible, as age had done a good  
job of covering it. In his hand, he clasped a Trident made of gold. The  
weapon glowed with an aura of white as though it was a living being by  
itself.  
  
The man had unbraided hair and a moustache that made his  
face look all the more handsome in a rugged kind of way. A snake, a  
member of the king cobra species was coiled around his neck. Its head  
stood tall and proud with its hood proudly stretched out. The man did  
not seem to mind it nor did the woman who stood by him.  
  
The woman for her part was dressed in a piece of silk that  
covered her nether regions. The silk was so thin that it was  
effectively transparent. As a result any observer could get a glimpse  
of her nether regions if he so desired though the act would have been  
'injurious to his health' if one took into account the not so pleasant  
looking obsidian crystal in one of her arms. She remained uncaring with  
a detached look on her face as to the well being of her partner. The  
snake, worshipped in that part of the world remained erect, tasting the  
air once in a while. The hisses that it made went unnoticed by both the  
man and the woman.  
  
A parrot stood perched on the woman's right shoulder. It  
would tilt its head once every couple of seconds or so and examine the  
termite mound. To any observer the bird would have seemed almost human  
when one took into account its unnatural curiosity. The woman had an  
earring on her left ear. A diamond of the first water hung precariously  
from the earring seemingly floating in mid-air though it was connected  
by very thin lines of gold that were strengthened with lines of power.  
A necklace of sorts nestled on her breasts with beautifully carved  
pieces of jade of the type they called the imperial jade ornamenting  
it. Her nipples, which would have been visible to the naked eye, was  
hidden behind two star shaped pieces of jade that protruded from the  
aforementioned necklace. Similarly, her nether region was covered by a  
belt of gold studded with diamonds and jades of the finest quality.  
  
Even without her expensive ornaments, the woman would have  
looked as pure and beautiful to the naked eye as a clear sky is at  
night. Anyone who observed her in her present condition would have  
thought that she was devoid of ornaments of any sort for such was the  
effect of her persona on one's senses. Her body was lithe and had fat  
in all the right places. She was sensuous with a vaguely oriental look  
about her.  
  
The woman looked at her husband and looked at him with love  
written all over her face. At some unspoken signal, they both turned  
towards the termite mound and addressed it.  
  
"Raja Chola, thine penance has been heard in the astral  
plane and it has not been found wanting. I have come here to grant thee  
three boons as a gift for thy penance. Extricate thyself from the mound  
and claim thine reward."  
  
The man spoke softly without rushing through any part of  
his speech. All external sounds seemed to fade away when he spoke and  
an unfelt breeze carried it so that it was clearly audible to anyone  
within the clearing. Having spoken thus the man waited while Raja Chola  
extricated himself from the termite mound.  
  
A soft hum, different in tone from the one before emanated  
from the mound. Cracks appeared on it and it glowed golden as Raja  
Chola used his ki to destroy the mound that had protected him from the  
elements for so long. The cracks widened and pieces of the mound fell  
off.  
  
Raja Chola arose from the ruins of the mound with naught a  
cloth on him. Dust covered his body from head to toe providing a small  
measure of modesty to the yogi. If looks ever were deceiving, Raja  
Chola's certainly did. Though he looked like a man in his mid-twenties,  
he was much older than that. In fact, he had been doing his penance for  
the past three hundred years if his knowledge of math served him right.  
Raja Chola smiled in spite of himself. *I have done it. We will have  
our revenge Anita.*  
  
Raja Chola allowed a small smile to form on his lips. Even  
though his very being screamed at him to tear them apart as revenge for  
the sin their kind had committed against him, he was indeed glad to see  
them. He had always respected Shiva though he hated their kind.  
  
Chola knelt and bowed until his beard touched the ground.  
"Oh most sweet, kind and wonderful Lord of destruction hast thou  
finally found my unworthy being worthy enough to bear witness to thy  
majesty as well as thine lady's." he said humbly.  
  
The man smiled. Shiva, for that was the God's name raised  
his hands in blessing and spoke. "Arise, O Phoenix! Thine prayers had  
indeed been found worthy as thine self."  
  
Chola smiled. "Praise to thee lord of destruction."  
  
Chola began to sing in praise of Shiva and Meenakshi. Both  
listened captivated by the melodious song until it ended. Shiva smiled  
at Raja Chola.  
  
"Thine meditation has been the most powerful ever Raja  
Chola and it had been felt by all in Heaven. We are very pleased to  
have a devotee like thee and have thus decided to grant thee three  
boons. Ask and all will be given to thee."  
  
Raja Chola raised his head and looked into Shiva's eyes.  
Hiding his joy under the veil of sanctity that he wore, Raja Chola  
spoke.  
  
"My first wish is that I be made an immortal, O sweet Lord  
of destruction!"  
  
Shiva did not seem surprised by the wish. In fact almost  
everyone he had granted boons to had asked for the same. A glint of a  
smile came to his face. "Ye know very well that immortality cannot be  
bestowed on a mortal as a boon unless he had a trace of godliness in  
him." he said trying to hide his mirth.  
  
If Chola was disappointed his face did not betray him.  
  
"Then my Lord, I ask that I cannot die unless I am killed  
by someone else."  
  
Shiva looked at his wife and she squeezed his hands in  
support. He gave her a loving look and turned towards the yogi. "Very  
well, Raja Chola. I grant thee the first boon."  
  
Raja Chola smiled inwardly. He would not be able to ask for  
the third boon he had planned on asking but it did not matter as long  
as he got this one straight. No one would be able to kill him and as  
long as he lived he would seek vengeance for the sins they had  
committed against him.  
  
*Soon my love I will send all those who destroyed our  
happiness to hell and may they rot there for all of eternity.* Memories  
of what had happened brought back his unquenchable anger and his  
muscles rippled as his body tensed as it drove back the tidal wave that  
was his anger.  
  
"As my second boon O sweet Lord of destruction, I ask that  
no one, he or she be a God or a Goddess or an Ashura or a mortal or an  
animal or a spirit be able to kill me."  
  
Shiva nodded and granted the second wish though it meant  
that Chola was pretty much immortal in the eyes of the world from then  
on. He had been close to reaching that goal on his own before but then  
he would have been killable. Now that was not possible in the normal  
sense.  
  
*Just one more and we will have our revenge, Anita.*  
  
"As my third boon, O sweet Lord of destruction, I ask that  
I be granted power over all that lives and that I made king to the  
Ashura's." asked Chola silently praying that he be granted that wish.  
  
"Thine third wish is unique Chola," said Shiva not taking  
his eyes of him.  
  
"It is, O sweet Lord of destruction."  
  
"Is that what ye wish for Chola?" asked Shiva hoping that  
he had misheard or even misinterpreted it.  
  
"Yes O sweet Lord of destruction." replied Chola.  
  
Shiva nodded and raised his arms in blessing. Power flowed  
from the palm of his hands into Chola who received it. The power sent  
white-hot tendrils of pain shooting through his body. Chola bore it  
joyously for it signified that the long awaited time for revenge was at  
hand.  
  
In the palace of Queen Serenity, the sleeping queen shifted  
in her bed as the same nightmare played itself repeatedly in her mind.  
Throughout the moon kingdom, every magician who had sufficient power  
had the same nightmare, a nightmare in which the kingdom was destroyed  
and the people slaughtered as though they were pack animals.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two years later...  
  
In the plains of Mars...  
  
Queen Serenity looked at the battle from her command post.  
She chided herself for having been a fool and for having let the plague  
of destruction come upon her people. She shuddered unconsciously as  
images from the outer planets played themselves in her mind over and  
over again. Scenes of wanton destruction, rivers flowing crimson with  
the blood of innocents and people slaughtered by the thousands. The  
luckiest ones had only their guts ripped out while the others were torn  
apart and left to scavengers. In the worst scenarios, they had been  
skinned alive and then parts of their body eaten as they watched with  
their very own eyes. Most of them died of shock alone. The ones that  
opposed the hordes and the ones that surrendered the meted out the same  
treatment. She suppressed another shudder as the death of Sailor Mars  
replayed itself once more in her mind. Her close friend and advisor had  
been raped, sodomized and then skinned before being devoured alive by  
one of the raiding monsters. She and the other Sailors had watched her  
suffer from less then a few hundred yards away. She had never felt more  
helpless in her life. Helpless because she herself had been engaged in  
a battle to the death with another one of the monsters so that she  
might be spared from the same fate. By pure luck, they had managed to  
force the monsters into a retreat on that terrible day in the plains of  
Saturn. And it was by that very same luck that they remained alive.  
Whatever those monsters were they were phenomenal fighters the likes of  
which no one had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
She clutched her fists in anger. She had failed her people.  
Her kingdom was supposed to be one of peace and love but scarcely two  
decades had passed since she had founded the kingdom and the rivers ran  
crimson throughout the kingdom. She knew as well as all the other weary  
souls that defended the citadel that they were fighting a lost cause.  
The kingdom was done for she had realized that much when Saturn had  
fallen. If the enemy had shown the tiniest shred of humanity, she would  
have been content to give up her kingdom so that her people may live  
but the enemy had not. Day and night they killed and pillaged  
destroying everything and everyone in their path as they followed the  
commands of their leader assuming that they had one. Even though the  
war about to end she still did not know anything about the enemy. Like  
the plague they had emerged one day at the borders of her kingdom and  
like the plague they had spread far and wide spreading death and  
destruction everywhere they went. In fact, she had never seen the face  
of the enemy leader. All that her forces had faced where those six-  
handed, human look-alike monsters that ripped everything in their paths  
to shreds moving at speeds that even the sailors found impossible to  
maintain for long.  
  
*Kami, What will happen to my people? Why didn't I realize  
the serious nature of the threat when I first heard of it a year and a  
half back?* As much as she wished that all would have been well if she  
had responded correctly twenty months ago, a part of her mind knew that  
it would not have had the least effect on the outcome. She wiped out  
the lone tear that had somehow found its way into her right cheek. She  
would not cry... She could not cry... For the sake of her people, she  
had to put on that strong act for that was one of the few things that  
her people now clung onto.  
  
She pulled herself together and looked again at the scenes  
of battle that was raging on a thousand yards from where she stood. She  
could hear the chanting and could feel the huge collection of magical  
energies that was taking place in the background. *This gamble must  
work or...* She found herself unable to think clearly through the haze  
of fear that clouded her mind. There were so many people who had yet to  
live their life to the fullest. So many people who did not know what it  
feels to hold the warm flesh of one's child in their arms or to be in  
love. For their sake, she would make this gamble work.  
  
Serenity, Queen of the newly found Silver Millennium,  
solemnly swore to herself that she would defeat the hordes for the sake  
of the children and tightened her fists until she heard her knuckles  
pop. Then she took a deep breath to clear her mind and walked into the  
clearing where the mages were preparing for what she hoped would be  
their first blow against the enemy. If things worked out as had been  
planned, the blow would also be the coup de grace. If not humans would  
become the latest addition to the extinct species list.  
  
She reached the site within a few minutes. *It will not be  
long now. I can feel the energies gathering and soon we will be rid of  
this threat and peace will reign once more.* Thought she as she looked  
about the site. A hundred of the empire's strongest surviving magicians  
including her had gathered there to cast a spell that would send the  
enemy and his army into limbo. She sat down and the others shifted  
their positions to accommodate her into the circle. They never stopped  
their chanting and energy levels began to increase more rapidly than  
before. A few minutes passed and everyone stood up to cast the spell.  
*Just two or three more minutes and the decisive moment will upon all  
of ...*  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a shriek to her left. She  
would feel some of the magic going away and she realized that one of  
the monsters was upon them. She focused on the Ginzishou and  
concentrated a little bit harder to neutralize the loss. Shrieks began  
to increase in frequency as one after another the magicians fell to the  
monster. Soon she heard of the clashing of weapons and the ear-  
splitting bangs of explosions as the lunar guard came to the rescue.  
However, the damage had been done by then. Her last gamble had failed  
and her people would perish.  
  
Just when she had all but given into despair, she felt a  
presence. A being of pure love entered her mind.  
  
*Who are you?*  
  
*I am everything and nothing child. I am here to comfort  
you. Do not despair child there is a way to defeat your enemy for now  
though he will return in the future.*  
  
*He will comeback and kill us all in the future then.*  
Replied Serenity choking back the emotions that threatened to break  
through the calm mask that she wore over her face.  
  
*No child, when the evil comes again we will be ready and  
it will be defeated forever.*  
  
*Then tell me what I must do to defeat him now?*  
  
*You will be able to defeat him child but there will be  
price to pay, you will die if you what I ask you to do.*  
  
Serenity hesitated but for a moment. There was too much at  
stake for her to refuse the boon. If she must die so that her son,  
Freon, may live than so be it.  
  
*I will do whatever is necessary to save my people.* She  
replied mentally to the being. Though she could not see her inside her  
mind she realized that the being had nodded.  
  
*Concentrate child, concentrate on yourself. Look deep  
inside of you and tell me what you find.*  
  
Serenity concentrated and looked into herself. She found a  
throbbing mass of yellowish blue light. She realized it for what I was.  
*I can see my soul.* Replied Serenity in awe. She had never realized  
that she could one could see their own soul.  
  
She again felt the being nod. *Good, now focus yourself  
onto the Ginzishou and let the magic from all of nature flow through  
you.*  
  
Serenity complied and immediately felt phenomenal amounts  
of power coursing through the Ginzishou. She realized that her body was  
being used as the channel while her soul was the focusing lens. She  
realized too that she would not survive the process. She also realized  
that the Ginzishou was acting as a reservoir until she demanded that  
all the energy be released. She felt everything and nothing around her.  
She felt the fear and the pain from her soldiers and those who where  
dying or fighting for their lives. She felt the hate and the thirst for  
destruction that clouded the mind of the monsters whom she realized  
where Ashura's, the anti-Gods. She felt the love and peace and the  
power that was the being and realized that it was God. Though she felt  
her body weaken from being subjected to the huge amounts of energy, she  
felt strangely happy and content for the first time in her life.  
  
The power grew until the Ginzishou was having trouble  
containing it and then she willed it to do its job. The ground shook  
and hurricane force winds rose as the mana and the ki that had been  
stored were released. She was at the epicenter of the explosion of  
energy and with her as the center, the energy spread across the cosmos  
sending into limbo all the Ashura's as well as their king. Her ki and  
mana spent in trying to control the power and her body near death due  
to channeling so much energy she collapsed in a heap onto the floor.  
She could hear faint voices, which she deduced, were from members of  
the lunar guard. She did not care what they said for she was happy as  
long as God was by her side. She felt his soothing touch on her mind  
ridding her body of its pain and she heard him whispering into her ear.  
  
*Sleep child, I will take care of you.*  
  
And she slept.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Author's notes:  
  
This is going to be a long story and it might even a year  
or more to complete. I got this idea while I was reading Alan Harnum's  
'Waters Under Earth', which is one of the finest pieces of fan fiction  
writing you will find on the net. I thought why not combine certain  
aspects of Ramayana (the Indian epic, literally meaning the story of  
Rama) and combine it with a not so usual Ranma and Sailor moon  
crossover. For the record Ashura means Anti-God. You like? You no like?  
Tell me.  
  
The story is hosted at the following sites:  
1. Mine (http://samrtaleck.anifics.com)  
2. Lady cosmos (http://www.crosswinds.net/~ladycosmos/)  
3. Rakhal's Penultimate Ranma Fanfic index  
(http://www.rakhal.com/FFIndex/lstmain.html)  
4. FFML archives   
(http://miniarchive.dyndns.org:123/cgi-bin/MiniArchive.exe)  
5. Mediaminer fanfic archives (www.mediaminer.org/fanfic)  
  
I would like to take this oppurtunity to  
prostrate myself in front of my pre-readers. Thank you, guys! This  
couldn't have been possible without all of you:  
jakub [jpilecki@poczta.onet.pl]  
Kaz [kazblah945@aol.com]  
Madcat [madcat08@hotmail.com]  
Brain [bmccullough@nucles.com]  
James Merritt [j.merritt1@home.com]  
Philip Penty [plainswaker@hotmail.com]  
Nathan Shuker [rezantis@hotmail.com]  
Zero [shinzero@home.com]  
  
Hints for you readers from the author:  
  
Hint #1: Arun does not write to a schedule, he really has to spend a lot of time with his psychiatrist.  
  
Hint #2: (for those out standing critics out there[;)])Call  
Arun anything you want in your mail provided (though he won't) he has  
the right to call you by these same names. Arun appreciates  
constructive negative comments and he really loves the positive  
comments. Its the 'Go to hell you mother F***ing Freak of nature' and  
such that he hates. Please send me your negative comments though I  
would be most grateful if you would tone down the I hate you part a  
little.  
  
Hint #3: The truth is out there, hey, don't ask me where but is out there since Fox 'spooky' Mulder says so.  
  
Hint #4: There is no hint #4.  
  
Hint #5: Read the author's rants section if there is one. It would clear some of yer questions as well as create some totally unrelated ones. 


End file.
